A Digi-sleepover (prologue)
by flyingleper
Summary: Mimi is really bored and decides to have a sleepover party. This isn't actually about the party yet, those parts will be up soon. This is more an account of what everyone is doing beforehand.


A Digi-Sleepover (the prologue)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Joe would be the main character.  
  
This story takes place during season 01...  
  
Mimi sat in her pretty pink bedroom, propped up on a pink leather beanbag chair. It was two days after Christmas. All her presents had already been opened, all her homework had been done and she was so broke from buying people presents that she couldn't do her favorite activity, namely going on shopping sprees. The other Digi-Destined were also very bored, but Mimi's case was the worst of all. They at least had something to do...  
  
Tai spent most of his day performing a strange ritual which consisted of strutting around in one of his sister's tank tops and his father's hiking boots after having applied about 5 pounds of hair gel to his massive afro. He passed a hallway in his house that was full of pictures of Kari and made a girlish little squeal, "Eep! The fangirls are coming, the fangirls are coming!" He ran helplessly down the hall and dove behind a synthetic poinsettia, panting. "It's so hard being a gorgeous bishounen!" he complained, followed by a really dramatic pose. Because she had heard his series of squeals, Kari ran over to her Matt-impersonating brother and before he could stop her, she ::gasp!:: took a picture of him! "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tai screamed as Kari went to show it to everyone on the block (it was Polaroid film).  
  
After showing the Polaroid picture to the whole neighborhood, Kari went to her room where she had been taking pictures of pieces of fuzz that resembled celebrities. "Ooh! There's Britney Spears!" she squealed, peering down at a piece of blue fuzz under her bed that didn't look like anything in particular. After taking a picture of "Britney," Kari did a pointless pirouette and looked on the floor, spotting a beige little chumly of sock that did not look in the least like Sailor Moon. "Hallelujah! It's Sailor Moon!" Kari exclaimed and snapped an other picture. She picked up the fuzz and whizzed around the room, screaming, "Moon power!"  
  
Matt was having quite the good day, pulverizing his new punching bag with satisfaction. Usually, he would rather be making sure all his strands of hair were in place, but T.K. thought Matt needed muscles if he was going to impress any girls and gave him a punching bag for Christmas. So after beating his brother senseless for calling him a wimp, Matt went straight to punching. He had taped a picture of Tai on the bag for more effect, which was probably the reason why each punch made him feel very joyful. He repeatedly squashed his knuckles and his dad eventually had to board up the basement to avoid his piercing squeals.  
  
T.K. was building a really stupid tower with blocks. It was really stupid and really ugly. He was staring at it intently as if there was something interesting in front of him and a block fell off the top. "@#$%&?!" he bellowed. "That took me a whole minute!" He put the block back on and sneezed while doing so. The whole thing, which consisted of about six blocks, fell over. There was a series of screams and profanities coming from his room for about five minutes. He stopped when he realized that he was 8 years old.  
  
Sora was having a very boring day. She was sitting on a chair looking at stuff. She was kind of excited because she was actually breathing today. Adrenaline rushed through her as a snowflake landed on the window. She blinked. Twice!!! Then, she daringly picked her nose!!!  
  
Izzy was cackling evilly as he launched and evil program and hacked into people's computers, stealing their mp3's. He was going to make a wonderful illegal CD for his friend's cousin's stepmother's nephew's grandpa. He stole the "Hamster Dance". Then he stole Eiffel 65's "Move Your Body." Then, he stole a song about lobsters who get flushed down the toilet. And last but not least, he stole a recording of Gabumon's mating calls! (which sound something like "Hubba hubba!") Then, he proceeded to do a little boogie around the room. He thought he was quite magnificent. Don't we all?  
  
Joe was writing a poem for Mimi and eating PEZ candies from a Gomamon-shaped dispenser. So far, it read:   
  
Roses are red and pink and orange and purple and white and sometimes black but who knows, they might have been burnt  
Violets aren't blue, they're violet, unless you're colour blind  
Gomamon needs a hair cut   
But you don't because your hair is lovely.   
  
"Yeesh!" he sighed and crumpled the paper up, throwing it in a wastebasket that was overboarding with discarded poems. "It's way too long, but I can't say what I want to in just a few syllables!" He picked up an other piece of paper and started scribbling down verses. "I'll make this one nice and simple."  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I have a head  
and so do you  
  
"Bleah! That was awful!" Joe yelped and crumbled it up like all the others. "I should just get her some chocolates."  
  
The seven other digidestined were interrupted in the process of each of these fascinating activities (Sora's being the most fascinating, of course) by a phone call from Mimi. "Would you like to come to my sleepover party?" she asked each of them. Of course, since they were all having very uneventful days, they all agreed to come. This might have also been due to the fact that Mimi begged them, telling them there would be catered food.  
  
4 hours later, there was a knock at the door of Mimi's mansion and the party began...  
  
(Part 2 will be posted as soon as possible)  



End file.
